


A Weekend at the Beach

by Pidge1616



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidge1616/pseuds/Pidge1616
Summary: Hinata invites Kenma to go to the beach with his family. Fluff ensues.





	A Weekend at the Beach

It started off as a typical Monday for Kenma. Get up, go to school, go to volleyball practice, then go home. But as him and Kuroo were walking home, Kenma’s phone started ringing. He looked at his phone and saw that it was a call from Shouyo. That was unusual for him. Shouyo usually only texted him, and only a few times has he called him. He knew it must have been important.

“Hello?” said Kenma, as he kept walking. 

“Hey Kenma! How are you doing?” asked Shouyou excitedly. He could almost feel the warmth from the energetic boy coming through the phone. 

“I’m good. How are you doing, Shouyo?” replied Kenma, smiling to himself from getting to hear the bright boy’s voice. After this question Shouyo started going on and on about how he and Kageyama were working on a new attack that he would have to show him next time Karasuno and Nekoma had a match. 

“Anyway Kenma, I had something I wanted to ask you!” said Shouyo, practically bursting with excitement at this point. “My family is going to a nearby beach for the weekend, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with us? But you don’t have to if you don’t want to!” said Shouyo quickly after asking the question. 

Kenma stopped, scaring Kuroo in the process. “What’s the matter?” mouthed Kuroo. Kenma shot him a look that said that everything was alright, and Kuroo stood and stared at him. “Well, I would have to check with my mom, but that sounds fun Shouyo!” said Kenma, trying to hide how excited he was. 

“Really?! You’ll come with us?! I’m so glad Kenma! I’ll text you the rest of the information once you find out if you can come or not.” Shouyo said this so fast that Kenma could barely figure out what it was that he had said. 

“I’ll let you know as soon as I find out. I’m walking home now with Kuroo, so I’ll ask when I get home,” said Kenma with a smile on his face. 

“I have to go now, but I’ll talk you later Kenma! Bye!” before Kenma could say anything Shouyo had hung up.

“What the hell was that all about?” asked Kuroo with a confused look on his face. 

“Shouyo invited me to go to the beach with him and his family this weekend.” said Kenma, still smiling to himself. 

“Oh cool. So like a date then?” said Kuroo, smirking at his own joke. Kenma however was blushing furiously. 

“I- it’s not like that Kuroo, you know that.” said Kenma, trying and failing to hide his bright red face. 

“I know, I’m just teasing you. But that little shrimp is good for you, y’know. He always manages to put a smile on your face Kenma,” said Kuroo. 

“You’re right. He’s like a bright ray of sunshine that always manages to put a smile on your face even in the darkest of times.” spoke Kenma, surprised by his own words. 

By the look on his face so was Kuroo. “Although you may not admit it, I can tell that you really care about that kid Kenma, take care of him.” said Kuroo. 

“I will.” said Kenma, smiling to himself once again, thinking of the wonderful weekend to come. The two walked the rest of the way home in silence. 

____________________________________________________________________________

“I’m home.” said Kenma, exhausted from the day. 

“Welcome home, Kozume. Do you want something to eat?” asked Kenma’s mom warmly. 

“Yeah.” said Kenma. “I need to talk to you about something as well.”

Kenma’s mom gave him a weird look. It was unusual for Kenma to want to talk to her about something and phrase it like that, he usually just told her flat out. 

The two walked into the kitchen, and Kenma sat down at the table while his mom grabbed leftover sandwiches from the refrigerator. “So, what did you want to talk about?” asked his mom curiously. 

“On the way home from school, Shouyo called me and asked if I wanted to go with him and his family to a beach near Miyagi this weekend. Is it okay if I go?” 

Kenma’s mom could tell that he was anxious about asking her to go. She had only met the boy once, and didn’t know much about his family. “I’m not sure. I don’t know him very well, and I don’t know anything about his family.” said his mom. 

Kenma felt his heart drop down to his stomach. He should’ve known she wouldn't let him go. Once he had been told “no” Kenma usually would just accept it and move on. But this was different. He needed to see Shouyo. He missed his small orange-haired friend that helped him through things almost as good as Kuroo. He had to go with him.

“The trip would be his younger sister, his mom, him, and me. The beach is about an hour away from his home, and we would be driving there. Please, Mom.” 

Kenma’s mom was surprised. He almost never pushed her to allow him to do something. She could tell that this boy really meant a lot to him. “Well, I guess I can let you go. You don’t ask for much really, so I’ll let you go with them. When do you leave for Miyagi?” 

“Shouyo said that we’re driving down Friday evening. He wants me to come after school,” said Kenma, smiling the whole time. 

Kenma’s mom hadn’t seen him smile like that about someone since he was a little kid. “That’s fine. Just make sure you say goodbye to me before you leave.” said Kenma’s mom, joining Kenma in a smile. 

“Thank you so much mom, I promise I will.” and with that he went off to his room to tell Shouyo that he was allowed to come. She had not seen Kenma so excited about going somewhere that wasn’t an arcade in a long time. It was refreshing to see him making new friends.   
____________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the week seemed to drag on for Kenma. Each day seemed to be disgustingly longer than the last. When Friday finally arrived, Kenma could barely focus in class because all he could think about was being able to see Shouyo again after so long. It was June now and he hadn’t seen him since Shouyo’s visit to Tokyo in March. 

For some odd reason the day seemed to go fast for Kenma. At least it seemed fast compared to the other days this week. When he heard the bell ring, he almost ran out the door to find Kuroo and go home. Kuroo was waiting for him at the school entrance, and the two walked home together. On the way, Kuroo had to ask Kenma to slow down because he was walking so fast. Thankfully Kenma was used to going fast for long periods of time because of his volleyball training. He was just too excited to get home to grab his stuff. 

When he got home, Kenma went straight to his room. He had packed most of his stuff the night before to try to distract himself from his excitement. Needless to say everything was packed except for his phone and a few other miscellaneous things. Kenma grabbed his things and left his room. 

“Mom, I’m leaving now!” called Kenma through his house. 

His mom came out of the kitchen and shot him a big smile. “Alright dear,” she said, and walked over to him. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the head. “Have fun, and be safe.” she said, and returned to the kitchen to finish cleaning. 

Kenma smiled to himself, he was glad that his mom had a change of heart, and left for the train station.   
____________________________________________________________________________

After a train ride that felt like an eternity, Kenma got off the train and looked for Shouyo.

“Kenma!” said the familiar voice of the orange-haired boy. 

“Hey Sho-” 

Before Kenma could finish his sentence, Shouyo had lunged at him for a big hug. Kenma tensed, surprised at the sudden physical contact, but he then relaxed, enjoying the boy’s tight embrace. 

“I missed you Shouyo,” said Kenma softly.

“Me too,” replied the boy, lifting his head to send him one of his infamous bright smiles.

“Sho-chan, wait up!” came a small voice from the distance. A girl who appeared to be a smaller version of Shouyo appeared from the crowd of people.

“Sorry Natsu. Natsu, this is Kenma. Kenma, this is my little sister Natsu” introduced Shouyo. 

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” said Kenma shyly. He had never been good at meeting new people. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you Kenma! Sho-chan has told me so much about you! He never stops talki-” 

“Ha ha that’s enough Natsu!” interrupted Shouyo with a weird expression on his face. “Let’s take Kenma back home ok?” said Shouyo. 

Natsu pouted, “Ok.” she said, still upset about being interrupted. She was not upset for long though. She brightened back up almost immediately, and began talking away like nothing had happened. He could see where she got her personality from. Her and Shouyo could have been the same person if not for a few differences. 

The three began the long walk from the train station to Shouyo’s house. It was about a 20 minute walk, but it was nothing Kenma couldn’t handle. 

“So how are things up in Tokyo?” asked Shouyo, again flashing him that smile that Kenma loved. Cute, he thought, but immediately pushed the thought aside to answer his question. 

“Pretty good I guess..” replied Kenma, continuing to walk with the two siblings.

“That’s good!” replied Shouyo, and then proceeded to talk about how the Karasuno team was doing for a solid fifteen minutes. Kenma just walked and listened, taking in his bright presence. 

He finished talking right as they got back to his house. It was a small, yet cozy-looking home. The three went inside, where Shouyo’s mom was waiting in the kitchen. 

“Welcome home! It’s nice to finally meet you Kenma!” she said warmly. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Hinata-san.” replied Kenma shyly. 

“You’re so polite. Shouyo why don’t you all go pack Kenma’s things into the car? I’m almost done with dinner.” 

“Ok! Come on Kenma!” And with that Shouyo grabbed his arm and practically dragged him out the door to where the car was sitting. It was packed almost full with several suit cases and a few beach items. “Whatever you want to keep with you on the way there you should keep with you, but everything else can go back here.” Shouyo opened the trunk, catching a few items that fell out in the process. There was an open spot that had been put aside for his stuff, and Kenma put his suit case in and closed the trunk. 

“Where should I set this while we wait to leave?” asked Kenma, pointing his head towards his bag of electronics. 

“Oh you can throw it in the front seat. Natsu and I will sit in the back.” 

“Ok.” Kenma put his bag in the front seat and went back inside with Shouyo and Natsu for dinner.   
____________________________________________________________________________

After dinner, everybody got into the car for the trip. “Does everybody have everything? I don’t want to have to turn around and come back. I’m looking at you Shouyo.” 

Shouyo gasped at being singled out for being forgetful, and had to check through his bags twice to make sure he wasn’t missing anything. Kenma had already checked his bag several times, but the paranoia of having forgotten something was eating away at him and he checked his bag again. 

“I have everything, Mom.” said Shouyo, and they left for the beach. 

Kenma didn’t really know why, but he felt nervous. Was it because he had never gone on a trip with anybody other than his own family and Kuroo? Or was it because it was Shouyo? He figured it was probably caused by the first reason, and put in one of his earbuds to listen to music. Usually he would use both earbuds, but he didn’t want to seem rude. 

The first few minutes of the ride were quiet, but it did not last long. “So Kenma, what year are you in again? Shouyo told me, but I’ve already forgotten.” 

“I’m a second year.” replied Kenma. 

“Ah I see, so you are a year older than him.” He could see that she was trying to get to know him a little better, which would hopefully allow him to be slightly more comfortable around her. The two talked while Shouyo sat surprisingly quiet.   
____________________________________________________________________________

Finally they got to the hotel. Shouyo’s mom got the keys from the lady working at the front desk and gave it to them to start bringing stuff up to their room. The room was a decent size with a small kitchen and two bedrooms. Kenma and Shouyo would be in one room and Natsu and her mom would be in the other.

“Can we go to the beach?” asked Natsu excitedly. Kenma wasn’t entirely sure if she had realized that it was already six. 

“Not tonight. We’ll get a treat tonight and go tomorrow.” said her mother. Natsu groaned disappointedly, but she at least seemed satisfied to be getting food. 

“Can we get ice cream then?” asked Natsu.

“That’s fine with me. Is that ok with you two?”

The two nodded, and they walked to a local ice cream shop a few blocks down the road.

“What kind are you getting Kenma? I think I might get mint- no wait, maybe vanilla. But chocolate also looks good…” he continued on, rambling about what kind of ice cream to get. 

Kenma got the kind of ice cream he always gets: the classic vanilla. Shouyo ended up getting a mixture of flavors, which looked like a rainbow had exploded onto a waffle cone. They walked back to the hotel while eating their ice cream.   
____________________________________________________________________________

“Goodnight you two. Try not to stay up too late alright?” 

“Ok Mom,” said Shouyo while him and Kenma walked into their room. Shouyo closed the door behind him, and the two of them went to get into bed. 

“So are you enjoying yourself so far Kenma?” asked Shouyo excitedly, but quiet. 

“Yeah” said Kenma with a smirk on his face.

“The beach is gonna be so much fun tomorrow. We can do all kinds of stuff down there like build sandcastles, swim, and guess what? I brought a volleyball! We could practice!” 

Kenma groaned at the thought of having to practice on his trip. “Why don’t we skip the volleyball. We do it enough anyway.” 

Shouyo looked disappointed, but he didn’t seem like he wanted to try to convince him.

“Jeez, it’s really cold in here isn’t it?” said Shouyo starting to shiver. 

“A little bit.” said Kenma, but he typically kept his room a little on the cold side, so it wasn’t enough to make him shiver. After a few minutes of the only noise being the occasional touch of Kenma’s phone screen, Shouyo got out of bed and walked over to his. Before Kenma realized what he was doing, Shouyo had crawled into the bed with Kenma. He wrapped his arms around Kenma, making him tense. However, his touch sent a warm, pleasant feeling through his body. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. 

“It’s freezing over there.” Shouyo said, “so I thought I could be warmer if I came over and slept with you.” He moved closer to Kenma. Kenma turned over so that their faces would be closer. He wrapped his arms back around Shouyo and brought him closer to his body. It was one of the first times Kenma truly enjoyed cuddling with someone. Shouyo smiled, and the two fell asleep.  
____________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, the boys were awoken by Natsu excitedly bursting in through the door. “C’mon get up so that we can go to beach!” she yelled. 

“Alright alright we’re coming.” said Shouyo. Kenma felt even more tired than normal. He grabbed his phone to check the time. It was 8:30. He didn’t get up until at least ten on Saturday, but he dragged himself up regardless. 

They went out to find that breakfast had already been set out. Eggs, bacon, and toast all lined the table. Natsu and her mom had already eaten, so the rest of it was all for the two of them. It seemed like a lot for just two people, but it may have just seemed that way to Kenma because he doesn’t eat a lot. The two sat down and Kenma watched as Shouyo ate almost everything that had been laid out on the table. After breakfast, Kenma changed into his bathing suit and put on sunscreen. The others did the same, and they took their stuff down to the beach.   
____________________________________________________________________________

By the time they had gotten to the beach it was around ten, so there weren’t too many people there yet. They laid down their stuff: a chair for each of them, an umbrella, and tons of buckets and shovels for sand castles.

“Kenma let’s go swim!” said Shouyo, practically ready to burst with excitement.

“Why don’t you swim and I’ll watch.” said Kenma. 

“But what would be the fun in that? C’mon!” He grabbed Kenma’s arm and dragged him down the water. 

“Wait Shouyo!” said Kenma. He still had his shirt and shoes on, and he didn’t want to get them wet if he was being dragged into the water. He took them back up to the chairs and went back down to the water and stood next to Shouyo. The water came up and hit their ankles, making Kenma jump back. 

“That water is freezing!!” said Kenma. 

“Aw c’mon Kenma!” Shouyo whined. “It’s not so bad once you get used to it.” As soon as he finished his sentence, he grabbed Kenma’s wrists and dragged him knee deep into the water. Kenma tried to get away, but he had a surprisingly strong grip on his wrists. “Kenma calm down! Give it a minute and it’ll get warmer.” said Shouyo reassuringly. 

Kenma didn’t want to let him down by not staying in the water. He did invite him over his other friends after all. Kenma took a deep breath and relaxed. Slowly, the two went deeper into the water until they were about waist deep. “See Kenma, it’s nice and warm now.” 

He was right. Slowly the water was getting warmer and warmer. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty warm now.” Kenma said with a smile, and Shouyo again shot him one of those infamous bright smiles that warmed Kenma’s soul to the very core. However the great feeling didn’t last long when Shouyo sent a splash of cold water right at him.

Kenma was shocked for a second then decided to dunk Shouyo under the water.

“C’mon not fair Kenma!” said Shouyo after coming back up.

“Paybacks are never fun Shouyo.” And the two splashed water at each other back and forth until Natsu told them it was time for lunch.   
____________________________________________________________________________

The two boys went back up to the chairs to get the sandwiches that Shouyo’s mom had packed for them. The whole time they ate, Shouyo talked about how Karasuno was gonna beat them for sure at nationals with all of the secret weapons they were preparing, but Kenma wasn’t listening. He was mesmerized by the boy. The sunlight made Shouyo look so bright and comforting. He couldn’t help but be distracted by it. 

He snapped out of it when he realized Shouyo had stopped talking. “You ok Kenma? You seem kinda out of it.” asked Shouyo worriedly.

“Yeah sorry I just spaced out for a second.” Kenma tried and failed to hide the bright red blush that was spreading across his face. He couldn’t help it though, he was helplessly falling for his orange-haired friend. 

“Well, now that we’re finished with our sandwiches, why don’t we go swim again?” said Shouyo jumping up to drag Kenma back down to the water. 

“Why don’t we relax for a little while and let our stomachs settle before we get sick?” said Kenma, hoping he wasn’t going to be immediately dragged back down to the water.

“Fine.” said Hinata with a grumpy face. Kenma pulled out his phone to check his time-based games and his text messages. He saw that he had a text from his mom that was making sure everything was going alright and he said that it was. He also had a text from Kuroo that asked if him and Shouyo had kissed yet. Leave it to Kuroo to say something like that. He said no and put his phone away.

“Kenma why don’t we go build sand castles! C’mon it’ll be fun!!” said Shouyo bursting with energy. 

“Okay,” agreed Kenma.  
____________________________________________________________________________

The two grabbed a bunch of buckets and shovels and headed down towards the water. They stopped a few feet from the water and set their stuff down. 

“You have to use this sand if you really want it to stay together.” said Shouyo with pride. Kenma thought it was cute that he was so confident in his sand castle building abilities.

They started packing sand into the buckets to begin the base. When they flipped the buckets over, both of their sand castles crumbled to the ground simultaneously. They tried again, and again, they crumbled.

“I don’t think this is going to work Shouyo, I think it’s too wet. Why don’t we try using the dry sand and mixing in some water?” suggested Kenma. 

“Ooooooh great idea Kenma!” Shouyo grabbed all of the stuff and went up to a spot in the dry sand and handed Kenma a big bucket. “Here Kenma, I’ll start packing sand in here and you go get water so we can pour some in.” said Shouyo. 

Kenma shivered at the thought of having to get into the cold water again. He took the bucket and went down towards the ocean. He stood and waited at the edge of the water for a wave to come so it would fill the bucket. As soon as it came, it sent chills through his whole body. As soon as the bucket was full, he ran out of the water and went back up to Shouyo, who was about half way done packing a bucket. 

“Here dump some in.” said Shouyo holding out the bucket. Kenma poured some of the water in, and Shouyo finished packing the bucket. “Ok let’s see if this works.” said Shouyo, and he flipped the bucket over onto the sand. 

Carefully, he began to take the bucket off, and when he finally did, waited a few seconds. He jumped up and almost knocked the sand down when he saw that it had stayed. 

“Woah Kenma you’re a genius!” screamed Shouyo. 

“It’s not that big of a deal. I used to build sand castles with Kuroo when we were younger. I learned it from him.” said Kenma. “I’m still glad it worked.” he said and they continued to pack sand into buckets to further build the castle.   
____________________________________________________________________________

After what seemed like hours of building, the two had ended up building what seemed to be more of a wall then a castle. Shouyo jumped inside and yelled: “I am the king of this castle!!” 

Kenma laughed. “I am your faithful servant then.” said Kenma, going along with the game. Both of them couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Boys come on it’s time to go!!” shouted Shouyo’s mom to them. Shouyo let out a sigh as he hopped out of the center of their creation. 

“Hey Kenma, you know what’s the best part about building a sand castle?” whispered Shouyo. 

“What is it?” Kenma asked. 

Shouyo kicked one of the sand towers and yelled: “Getting to destroy it!!” and the two kicked and jumped on their creation, utterly destroying it, and off they went to pack up their stuff and head back to their hotel room.  
____________________________________________________________________________

When they got back to their hotel room, they changed out their swimsuits and went to their room. “That was so fun Kenma! Maybe we can go back to the beach after dinner!” said Shouyo full of excitement. 

“Maybe, but let’s not go in the water. It’ll be more cold then it was earlier.” said Kenma.

“Ok, then why don’t we just take a walk?” suggested Shouyo. 

“Perfect.” said Kenma, and the two finished getting ready to leave.  
____________________________________________________________________________

The four of them walked to a seafood restaurant down the road for dinner. When Kenma looked at the menu, he was surprised by how expensive the food was. Shouyo’s mom had offered to pay for his meals, but he would feel guilty ordering anything expensive.

“What are you going to get Shouyo?” asked Kenma. He was going to use the price of what Shouyo was getting as the limit for what he would get. 

“I’m not sure. It all looks so good! I might go for the seafood alfredo though. I’m in the mood for some pasta.” The meal was one of the less expensive things on the menu, so Kenma decided to get the same thing. They put in their order and waited for the meals to be ready.  
____________________________________________________________________________

The conversation mostly involved Shouyo, Natsu, and their mom. Kenma would join in sometimes to add a comment or answer a question Shouyo’s mom or Natsu asked, but other than that, he just mostly sat listening. 

When the meals came out, he realized why it was so expensive. The plates were gigantic. Kenma knew he would never be able to eat the whole thing. When Kenma was about halfway finished with his food, Shouyo had already finished his. 

“Do you want the rest of mine Shouyo?” Kenma asked. 

“Are you full already? You only ate about half of it.” said Shouyo. 

“Yeah, I usually don’t eat a lot.” said Kenma. 

“Here, how about I take half of what’s left, and you eat the rest of it. You need to make sure you eat more Kenma so you gain more energy.” said Shouyo. 

He seemed worried about Kenma. He was glad that he cared so much about him. “Sure.” 

Shouyo split the rest of the pasta in half and the two finished their plates. Shouyo’s mom paid the bill, and they started to walk back to the hotel.   
____________________________________________________________________________

On the walk back, Shouyo and Natsu were playing around while Kenma and Shouyo’s mom walked together slightly behind. 

“Y’know, you remind me a lot of myself when I was younger,” said Shouyo’s mom. 

Kenma was surprised by her statement. “How so?” he asked. 

“You’re very quiet. You seem to be the type of person who gets anxious easily and is shy.” she said. She read him like an open book. 

“How did you figure all that out?” he asked curiously. 

“Well, Shouyo has told me that you are usually pretty quiet. Also I noticed when you’re walking in public places, you have the same tendency I used to have. You keep your head low to avoid eye contact and conversation.” she said. 

“You got me.” he said. She nailed every detail about him. 

“Oh and one more thing.” she said. “When are you gonna tell Shouyo you like him?” she said with a smile. 

Kenma’s heart almost jumped into his throat. “Is it that obvious?” he asked in a whisper. “To me it is, but trust me, Shouyo is completely oblivious.” Kenma let out a sigh. “Don’t worry, I’m sure everything will turn out great.” she said with a smile. Her words gave Kenma a bit more confidence to confess to Shouyo. 

“What are you guys talking about back there?” asked Shouyo. 

“Oh nothing,” said his mom. Kenma could see where he gets those bright smiles from.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“We’re heading out now!” said Shouyo to his mom as they left for their walk on the beach.

When they arrived at the beach, they took off their shoes to carry them as they walked. “It’s so peaceful here.” said Shouyo, breaking the silence. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was a beautiful mix of colors. 

“It is. The gentle sound of the waves is so calming.” said Kenma. Kenma’s heart was pounding. He had made up his mind. He was going to tell Shouyo how he felt with his newfound confidence. 

“Hey Kenma, there’s something I need to tell you.” said Shouyo. He seemed nervous, which frightened Kenma. 

“What is it, Shouyo?” said Kenma, his heart pounding even faster. 

Shouyo stopped walking and turned to face him. “I like you!” said Shouyo extremely fast. “Like, I like like you.” he added. 

Kenma was astounded. “Shouyo, I was going to tell you the same thing.” replied Kenma.

Both were blushing furiously. 

“Really?!” said Shouyo. “I’m so glad!!” he screamed, as he threw himself onto Kenma and kissed him. 

Kenma was pretty sure his heart stopped in that moment. Shouyo was so warm, and everything just felt so right. Shouyo pulled away, and said: “Sorry Kenma I should’ve asked first! I know you hate surprise contact but I just couldn’t help it. I’ve waited so long to do that.” 

“Don’t worry Shouyo. I’m happy we finally were able to.” said Kenma with a smile, and he reached down and grabbed Shouyo’s hand and held it. “We should head back to the hotel room.” he said, and the two walked the whole way back to the hotel room holding hands.  
____________________________________________________________________________

That night, when it was finally time for bed, Shouyo asked: “Kenma, would it be ok if I slept in your bed again with you?”

Kenma smiled. “Yeah, I would like that.” and Shouyo went and crawled into bed with Kenma. They were turned on their sides, facing each other, both entranced by the other.

“Goodnight Kenma.” said Shouyo, and planted a quick kiss on Kenma’s lips.

“Goodnight Shouyo.” said Kenma. The two slept in each other's arms the entire night.  
____________________________________________________________________________

The next morning they packed the car and prepared to leave the hotel. “Hey Kenma. I had a great time this weekend with you,” said Shouyo, leaning his head on Kenma’s shoulder. 

“Me too Shouyo,” said Kenma, leaning his head onto Shouyo’s. 

“C’mon boys, it’s time to go!” called Shouyo’s mom, and the two boys got up to get into the car. The car ride home was similar to the ride up. Mostly quiet, but there was some conversation here and there. When they arrived back at Shouyo’s house, Kenma helped them unpack. After everything was finished, him and Shouyo started walking to the train station so that Kenma could go home.

They walked silently to the train station, holding hands along the way. “I can’t believe you’re leaving already.” said Shouyo with a sad look in his eyes. “Now that we’re a couple, it’s going to suck not being able to see you in person everyday.” 

“I know Shouyo. At least we can video chat. It’s better than nothing at least,” said Kenma. 

“Yeah,” said Shouyo, smiling again. Shouyo jumped into Kenma’s arms and hugged him tight. “I’m going to miss you.” Kenma could hear it in his voice that he was holding back tears. 

“I’m gonna miss you too.” he said. “I’ll see you soon Shouyo.” said Kenma, and he gave Shouyo a kiss and got on the train.   
____________________________________________________________________________

When Kenma arrived at his stop, Kuroo was waiting for him. “Hey kid, how’d it go?” he asked. 

“It went good,” said Kenma, once again failing to hide is blushing face. 

“Lemme guess, you and him are a thing now right?” said Kuroo. “It’s written all over your face.” 

“Shut up Kuroo.” said Kenma, blushing even more. 

“Oh, so I’m wrong then?” Kuroo said in a mocking tone. 

“... No” said Kenma, frustrated by Kuroo. 

Kuroo gave him a pat on the back. “Good for you kid. I’m happy for you.” said Kuroo happily.   
“Thanks.” said Kenma, and the rest of the way home, all Kenma could think about was being able to see Shouyo again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this teeth-rotting fluff. This is the first fanfic I've ever written, so please leave constructive criticism.


End file.
